Hanashi no Tegami: A Story of Letters
by Besa NekoMimi
Summary: Slightly A/U. A long time ago, Kagome met Inu Yasha before she went falling down any ancient wells. What if she kept in contact with him, but suddenly, he cut off communication? *Revising, In-progress*
1. Kagome no Shitsui, Kagome's Heartbreak, ...

Hanashi no Tegami: A Story of Letters  
  
An Inu Yasha Fanfiction by Bets  
  
Disclaimer: as with most fanfic authors, I do not own any legal rights to   
the original series or chacters, and I make no money writing this.   
  
  
* * * * *   
  
Hanashi no Tegami: A Story of Letters  
  
::Chapter One::Kagome no Shitsui::  
  
* * * * *  
  
" '. . .Subdue me?! Don't make me laugh!'  
  
'Uh. . .uh. . .osuwari!'  
  
* * *   
  
'Me? I'm Shippo.'  
  
* * *   
  
'You jerk! Osuwari!'  
  
* * *  
  
"With Naraku gone and the Shikon no Tama safe; they shared one last goodbye, then she disappeared down the well for the last time. The End."   
  
After recieving some applause, 10-year-old Higurashi Kagome returned to her seat.  
  
"Wow, that was really great, Kagome-chan!" Eri, kagome's head-banded friend whispered from across the row.  
  
"Thanks, I made it up all by myself, too!" she whispered back.  
  
* * *  
  
Walking home that afternoon, Kagome thought about her story. The assignment had been to find a legend and write a story from it; the legend with in-depth characterazations and descriptions of events. Kagome had chosen a legend that had to with her family's shrine. The story was set in the Sengoku Jidai period in Japan's history. It concerned the adventures of a hanyou named Inuyasha, a mysterious girl from another time or place, and the quest for the shards of the Shikon no Tama, a powerful talisman. The legend itself didn't have very much information; it never told how the Jewel was shattered, or the girl's name; but that didn't stop Kagome. She had a very active imagination, and she filled in the blanks herself. Kagome was also a grade-A romantic. What little information the it had(compared to other legends), it was one of the best things in the world for her; it contained love-triangles, reincarnations, and fate.   
  
Reaching her home, Kagome ran up the steps and into the house; greeting her 4-year-old brother. "Hey, Sota!"  
  
"Ane-chan!"  
  
Coming out of the kichen, Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome a letter. "It came for you today, honey."  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" With that, Kagome dashed up the stairs to her room and closed the door.  
  
Ripping open the letter, she stared at the strange, but familiar, handwriting. It was another letter from her, as she would tell anyone, "absolute best friend in the whole wide world," Inu-chan. She had met him four years before, when she was 6 and he was 7. Ever since then, they had written letters to one another, telling what had happened recently in their life. It was like having a diary that cound talk back to you.  
  
The note, however, was different than usual. It was smudged in some places, and had wet places all over it, like it had been out in the rain.   
  
"Dear Kagome-chan," it read.   
"This will probably be the last time I will be able to write to you. My mother has just died, leaving me in the care of my older half-brother, Fluffy (he completely, absolutly, totally hates being called that). Anyway, Fluff-chan is horrible and mean, and I'm prob'ly gonna run away soon, never to return. Hopefully when I'm strong enough, I'll be able to come back and visit you. I really liked knowing you Kago-ko. Maybe we'll meet again.   
  
"Sayonara for now,   
from Inu"  
  
Kagome felt tears running down her face; her best friend of four years was going away, probably forever! He meant everything to her. Inu-chan was exciting, being very very very different from the girls who were her friends at school. She didn't care that he was a half-demon; he was nice, and that was enough reason to be friends for her.  
  
Hours later, Mrs. Higurashi found Kagome collapsed on her desk, having worn herself out from crying.  
  
  
---------  
Preview for Chapter two:  
**Flashback**  
A young dog hanyou looked around in confusion as he sat in darkness, and rubbing his head where a bump was beginning to form. ::Where am I?:: he wondered. He had been running toward that huge tree in the distance, and tripped over something. . . fell. . . His eyes widened with oncoming panic and his nose sniffed rapidly trying to find a shred of anything familiar. He only caught the musty scent of time, dirt, and bones. The little boy sneezed. He then covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve to keep from breathing in more dust. ::Where am I?:: he thought again.  
  
  
--A/N--  
  
This is a repost of the original first chapter. I'm working on the others, and will finish   
  
it(hopefully. . .). The story might be hard to understand, but this is what's   
  
happening right now: Kagome first met Inu-yasha when she was 6, and he was 7.   
  
Since then they have basically been pen-pals, each in their own time. Just recently   
  
Kagome had to do a project writing a legend. Big surprise she did the legend of Inuyasha,   
  
without knowing that she and Inu are the main characters. Call it fate. 


	2. Hayai Gozen no Nagusami

Hanashi no Tegami

An InuYasha fanfiction by Bets 

Chapter 2-Hayai Gozen no Nagusami 

standard disclaimers apply 

* * *

Hanashi no Tegami

Kagome woke up one morning several days later and almost screamed; all around her were ghostly demon figures. Staring right at her and whispering 'Give it to us, give it to us!'. Curling up into a ball, she rocked back and forth, while crying. As if in a dream, Inu-chan appeared right next to her, whispering. 

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm here and they can't hurt you." Strangely enough, Kagome stopped crying. He smiled, hugged her, and was gone. Kagome knew that Inu had never been there physically, but she felt that his soul had been there for her, keeping her safe. Right then she realized that her friend wouldn't want her to cry over him. Inu-chan would want her to be strong and live life as she normally would. 

"Alright, Inu-chan. I'll be strong for you and carry on," Kagome whispered to herself. "But I won't ever forget you, so you better come back to me someday." She swung her legs out of bed and got up, walking over to her window. Kagome stood there for a while, looking out at the old Go-Shinboku and the sunrise. Tears still sparkled on her cheeks, but she smiled. It was a very small, very sad smile; but a smile none the less. 

* * *

--A/N-- 

Ah, gomen ne for the short chapter!! 

the title means "story of letters" or "tale of letters" or for rhyme-lovers, "tale of mail." Also, you may be confused on how the letters work, well I'm working on that so let's just say for now that it's the Shikon no Tama's great magical powers. With Kag-chan finding out about the jewel when she's 15, I do have a reason why she doesn't know, if this were the actual past. But I'm not telling yet. Kagome does not know her friend Inuyasha's full name. Later some other characters will appear, namely Hojo and Fluffy. I've wasted enough time, please review! *waves goodbye* 


	3. Gakkou ni Iku

Hanashi no Tegami

An InuYasha fanfiction by Bets 

Chapter 3-Gakkou ni Iku 

standard disclaimers apply 

* * *

Kagome finally went back to school the next Monday, a week after she got the note. Her mother, although not quite understanding Kagome's problem, saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes and had not made her go to school. Kagome arrived a little early, and sat at her desk sketching a picture of Inu-chan as she remembered him. 

"Ohayo, Higurashi-san!! What are you drawing?" 

Kagome repressed a groan. It was that baka, Hojo-kun. When she first met him, his naivity was endearing, but now it was downright annoying. She was sure it would quite possibly drive her insane. She remembered Inu-chan's comments to her about it, when she first told him about it in a letter. 

**** 

"Let's see, hmmm." Kagome had just recieved another letter from Inu-chan. 

'That "Hoho" boy or whatever you described sounds like an annoying little baka. Feh. You say he likes you. Do you want me to beat him up for you? Someone like that would drive me insane. Besides, why don't you tell him that you don't like him? You seem to have no problem yelling at me all the time, and that's just in letters. Feh, Inu' 

**** 

Kagome started giggling quietly, that was always Inu-chan's favorite word. 'Feh.' He never seemed to write a letter without using it a least once. ::Except for this last time:: she thought. When Hojo-kun got to her desk he repeated his question. 

"Higurashi-san, what are you drawing?" 

"Ohayo, Hojo-kun," she said softly, trying to stall him so she wouldn't have to answer straight out. "Just a memory." Kagome hadn't lifted her eyes from the paper this whole time. 

"What memory?" 

"Yeah, what memory, Kago-chan?" Eri had overheard the last remarks as she had come in, and was now extremely curious. 

Sighing, Kagome gazed out the window with a far-away look. She was remembering the last letter from Inu-chan. "A friend I met long ago, who I will probably never hear from again." Hearing this, Eri hugged Kagome, bringing her back to the present. 

"Oh, Kago-chan, I'm so sorry for you!" 

Akwardly patting Eri on the back, Kagome replied. "I'm okay now, really." Looking up, Hojo caught her eyes. 

"So this is the reason you missed school, Higurashi-san? I thought it was unusual. I was really worried about you." Kagome nodded absently. The teacher then came into the classroom, after the other students that Kagome, Eri, and Hojo hadn't noticed come in. Eri and Hojo scooted off to their desks. 

"Will everyone please take their seats? I have good news, Higurashi Kagome-chan has finally com back to school. Now then, we have a popquiz on long-division today!" 

Kagome groaned and protested along with the rest of her classmates. 

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, peoples. Some stuff got in the way. Mainly. . .school. And other stories. I really need to stop with the abandoning stories halfway through. Anyway, I hope you liked! 


End file.
